


Tattoos

by kimjiwonandau



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjiwonandau/pseuds/kimjiwonandau
Summary: Jiwon, a tattoo artist, has a customer who had been visiting his parlor for days only to choose a design. Today, he decided to be a bit playful & didn't thought he was the one who would be falling for his customer's charms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From anon who suggested a JunBob with Jiwon as a tattoo artist, I hope this'll be into your liking.
> 
> Enjoy! 💜

Jiwon had his hand on his chin as he looked at his customer. More on stared at his customer as the man was searching for a tattoo design on the overused book with the list of choices that will be placed on his hip. It has been 30 minutes since he was looking at it. And Jiwon never waited for someone this long to choose for a design. More so, for four consecutive days.

Was he bored? Nah. He was fascinated on how this gorgeous man could easily form these different expressions. He kept him entertained though. Junhoe, his customer, fascinated him. The way his customer's tongue passed over his lower lip slowly to wet them then bit his plump lower lip right after, seductively. How he tilted his head on the right when he was having a hard time choosing between designs. Or how his thick black hair was kept up today, showing his forehead, which he found very attractive. His brows almost meeting with each other, whenever he saw a design that didn’t suit his taste. How his big eyes scanned every page and how it would randomly look directly at his eyes and at the same time look away immediately. The way his cheeks slowly formed a flush on his cheeks everytime his eyes met his. Cute, it was the first thing that came to his mind. Wait, cute? He shook his head, trying to reset his mind back to business.

"Oh, am I annoying you? I-I'm sorry. Maybe I'll go back tomorrow." The man smiled, but Jiwon noticed the sadness hinted in his smile. The man closed the book and turned his back to go the the door.

"No, no! Wait, sorry," Jiwon said, standing up from his seat and walked towards his customer who was now facing him. "I haven't introduced myself," he extended his arm for a shake, “I'm the artist and the owner of this shop, Kim Jiwon."

"Kim Jiwon,” the man repeated his name in a whisper, as if his name enchanted him as he absent-mindedly extended his hand to him. Jiwon took his hand and shook it, bringing Junhoe to his senses and was now blushing evidently. 

“Junhoe. Koo Junhoe,” he softly introduced, his ears reddening at the long contact of their hands. He suddenly noticed the red lips this man had. How it would feel like to touch those with his. How it would taste like under his kiss-

Junhoe coughed. Jiwon snapped back to reality. He knew he was staring at him for too long. Jiwon suddenly released his hold and pointed back to the book. “Would you like me to help you choose your design?” gesturing Junhoe to go back. Junhoe nodded and went back to look at the book again. Obviously avoiding Jiwon’s look as he got back to the table. Even his back looked gorgeous. 

Jiwon looked over from Junhoe’s shoulder, “Junhoe-ssi,” he put both of his hands on the table to lean in, locking Junhoe in between. He felt the guy in front of him tensing. “Are you having a hard time choosing?” he saw Junhoe gulped. “Tell me what you want,” he intentionally whispered in his ear, coming too close on Junhoe’s back. He saw Junhoe shivered and looked at his direction, drawing a dangerous proximity of their faces, noses an inch apart.

“W-what I want?” his eyes widened, looking back and forth to his eyes, as if expecting something.

“Yes, Junhoe-ssi,” he smiled, showing his bunny-teeth.  He languidly took Junhoe’s hand and held it under his. He guided it to turn the pages of the book.

Junhoe’s raw expression of expecting something was evident in his face. Yup, he’s so cute, Jiwon told himself. A little tease would be fun.

He leaned in further and looked at the book over his shoulders, “There are designs here that are simple and clean. I bet you’re the type who wants it simple.” he talked, ignoring the stare he was receiving from Junhoe. 

Junhoe blinked a few times before realizing that Jiwon was referring to the tattoo designs. Feeling a bit embarrassed, he looked back at the book, missing Jiwon’s smile. He felt his face flushed from embarrassment, and at the same time, the feeling of a warm hand that was softly playing on top of his. He pointed at a design that suited his taste. “This Yin Yang looks good. Simple, yet deep,” he looked at Jiwon who was softly smiling at him.

“It represents everything in the universe consists of two forces that are opposing-,” Junhoe explained.

“-but complementary,” Jiwon continued speaking without thinking.

They both looked at each other once again, a different emotion took over Jiwon. He somehow felt sentimental with him. A fond feeling of happiness took over him. Feeling a bit playful, he winked. He rarely teased his customers, but teasing this cute one was making his day really interesting. 

Jiwon saw him baffled and looked back on the book, obviously avoiding his eyes. He smiled, realizing that Junhoe was not planning on removing his hands under his. Taking advantage of the situation, he lingered his hold on him and tangled his fingers in between.

Junhoe suddenly looked at him wide-eyed. Jiwon just smiled at him softly. He grabbed his hand and suddenly had the urge to kiss it. So he did. He placed a slow, teasing, lingering kiss on his hand, unbreaking the eye contact. He closed his eyes and held his hand tighter, moving his lips as he prolonged his kiss on it. He could smell the musky perfume Junhoe had used, attracting him to want more. He stared at him again and placed them back on the table, face teasingly closer to where it has been.

Junhoe was blushing profusely. He looked at Jiwon’s lips and bit his lower lip. Jiwon couldn’t help but look at thpse plump lips as well. He could feel Junhoe’s breath on his lips, with their distance not helping at all. If he would only move his head a bit he would finally quench his thirst to taste those cherry red lips.

He didn’t expect him to feel something building down his groin. He was only planning to tease his cute customer more, but he never expected that he will be the one who would be intoxicating himself to want something from his gorgeous customer. 

Time must have stopped between the two men, maybe they were enjoying the sexual tension that was present. They never broke their eye contact, nor moved from their positions. Jiwon obviously in awe with the person in front of him. He purposefully licked his lips, assuming that the other man had an interest for him. He saw Junhoe slightly parted his lips and bit them. As if holding himself back.

Jiwon was holding himself back. He wanted to draw more reactions from him. Wanted to know how Junhoe would look like when he’s happy, or when he’s in pain, or when he’s under him, or how loud he would be when he is about to reach his cli-

“J-Jiwon-ssi.”

Jiwon got out from his reverie. He was at it again, getting lost in his thoughts. He didn’t notice Junhoe facing him, almost leaning back on the table with his hands on his shoulder, clinging on him, and him hovering over Junhoe. 

“I-I think, I’m g-going to choose the Yin Yang for my tattoo, Jiwon-ssi” he said, the last part almost lost in a whisper as Jiwon continued moving forward, their faces less than an inch from each other. Jiwon drew one of his hands on Junhoe's hips, and the other one snaked its way to his neck, securing their position to draw their bodies in full contact.

“Jiwon. Jiwon is just fine,” he whispered, their foreheads together, lips barely brushing. “I think it also suits you best, Junhoe,” he whispered his name, emphasizing on the casual name calling.

Junhoe shivered under him as he felt his hot breath on his lips. He opened his mouth and released a low moan as Jiwon slowly pressed his growing bulge on him, satisfied at the building reactions he was having on Junhoe.

“Jiwon-ah,” Junhoe breathed his name, eyes wide as Jiwon started rubbing grudgingly slow on him. He never thought of hearing his name that came from him would make him feel more excited. He could feel Junhoe’s lower region starting to get hard. And Junhoe biting his lip to hold back a moan. A reaction Jiwon wanted to see. 

“Junhoe,” he said in a hushed tone, teasing his customer with the pressure he was giving their hips.

Jiwon could feel Junhoe’s sharp breath on his lips. He could suddenly hear his heart beating loudly, or was it Junhoe’s? He didn’t know. He could see Junhoe getting lost in his eyes, and so was he.

Jiwon wanted to kiss him. He wanted to feel those lips on his, to taste those cherry lips right at this moment. He brushed his lips against him, testing if his customer would respond. Junhoe, lost in sensation, opened his mouth to accept the ghosting lips, ready to take him in.

The chimes of the door rang.

“Bobby-hyung! I brought foo- OH,” a blonde-haired dude went inside, suddenly stopping dead on his tracks as he saw a guy pinned between the table and his friend.

"I-I-I think I have to go now, Jiwon-ssi,” Junhoe stuttered, realizing what just happened. He felt his face burned when the visitor saw them in their current position. He panicked and slightly pushed Jiwon away from him and went straight to the doors, leaving Jiwon behind.

Jiwon closed his eyes and rubbed them, clearly showing his blonde friend his frustrations. “I never felt so annoyed at you right now, Dong. You ass,” he laughed. “You really find ways to destroy my momentum.”

“THAT WAS THE CUTE DUDE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT IN THE LAST FEW DAYS, RIGHT?” Donghyuk chimed, ignoring his hyung. His face turning into a shock as he realized it was him.

"And you just have to ruin it, my friend,” he smiled, sitting on the chair, pretending he was okay but wanting to kill the other so bad.

“He’s pretty, hyung. Really pretty,” he emphasized, mesmerized at his friend’s guest. “And hyung! Do you mind fixing that bulge? It’s waving ‘hi’ loud and clear,” Donghyuk kidded as Jiwon casted him a glare, ears red from embarrassment.

 

 

==

 

 

Junhoe went back to his apartment, still dazed from what happened in the shop. He touched his lips where Jiwon breathed against his. Unfulfilled at the unfortunate event that happened before he left.

At least now he was sure his charms worked on the artist. After four days of trying.

He would get that tattoo. He would definitely have it tattooed on his body. And hoped to have a different tattoo be covered all over his body soon. A bruised-color tattoo that could be placed anywhere.

A tattoo that only Jiwon could make.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Smut ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Moans were heard inside the room. A sharp intake of breath could be heard behind the curtains. Junhoe was clutching on the sheet under him, with Jiwon on his side, touching his chest, preventing him to move. 

“Junhoe, stop moving,” Jiwon commanded as he looked at his face.

He saw Junhoe’s eyes rolling back. Biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning too loud from the pain he was feeling. “Junhoe, would you like me to stop?” 

“N-no, Jiwon-ssi,” his breathing got deeper.

“Call me ‘Jiwon’, Junhoe,” he ordered while wiping the sweat on his forehead with his arm, “are you sure? Can you still handle it?” The worry in his voice could be heard.

“Yes, Jiwon. I’m good. Please continue,” Junhoe gritted his teeth. 

“Are you sure? We’re just starting-”

“Yes! Please do it fast,” Junhoe answered in a haste, his eyes watering at the pain he was feeling.

Jiwon laughed. He found Junhoe really cute. He was just outlining the tattoo he had chosen to put on his chest. His customer changed his choice of location due to the fact that when Jiwon had a trial for the pain that he was about to receive, he opted to choose the one on his chest since it hurt less than his hip. He never thought that this gorgeous customer has a low tolerance for pain.

“Please don’t laugh. I feel ashamed for being this sensitive to pain,” he covered his eyes with his free arm as his other arm was placed at his side to let Jiwon put his tattoo on his left chest. “I feel so weak.”

“Nah, don’t worry. Many already cried, you’re just cute,” Jiwon admitted, “you’re entertaining actually.”

“I’m not cute,” Junhoe complained, his arm still on his eyes, but Jiwon could see the faint tinge of red in his ears.

“I’m about to start again, are you ready?”

“Showtime,” he weakly answered, clenching both of his hand and took a deep breath as Jiwon neared his pen on his chest.

Jiwon smiled, he put his mask back on and resumed the tattoo he was doing.

Junhoe tried to keep himself steady. He knew that having a tattoo would be painful, but he never thought that it would be this painful. He tried to hold back his moans but he just couldn’t. And it just fucking hurt everytime Jiwon wiped the newly outlined art in his chest with tissue even if he tried to be gentle with him. Junhoe rested his head back on the bed, his arms now both on his sides. He couldn’t back out now. He won’t back out.

Jiwon could see in the corner of his eye the way Junhoe squirmed in every contact his pen gave his milky white skin. He would often bite his lip to hide the grunts he was about to make. His halted breaths whenever he would start drawing on him.

He felt sorry for the man, but he felt happy seeing him once again after the ugly incident that happened 2 days ago. He never thought that Junhoe would be back to his parlor after what happened. He thought he lost his chance to know Junhoe more, but he was glad that he came back and booked a schedule for his tattoo.

And now, this cute guy was now lying half naked in front of him.

He was secretly voyeuring his customer’s well toned torso. He has seen different kinds of body types: lean, muscular, petite, sexy, big breasted ones, and more, but he never felt so attracted and more excited in seeing Junhoe’s body. There was something in this man that had his attention hooked in him for so long.

Junhoe groaned at the contact of the pen on his chest. He was suffering from being overly sensitive to pain. Good thing Jiwon knew him of being overly sensitive to these kinds of sensation. He groaned at the contact of the pen again. He could feel his artist  starting to fill in the Yin. He wished for this to end as fast as it could so he could cry his heart out. He couldn’t do anything but to release his low, prolonged moans to, somehow, diffuse the pain. He arched his back as he was trying to hold himself together to endure the pain when felt a cold air passed his nipple. He shivered. He suddenly opened his eyes and raised his head to look at his artist.

“Did it help?” Jiwon asked, helping his customer to feel comfortable. He saw Junhoe’s eyes looked away, blushing a bit redder, and nodded. He pursed his lips and blew again on the wound. He felt Junhoe slightly trembled and released the breath he was unconsciously holding on. How he loved Junhoe’s over reaction to the littlest things.

He tied his hair in a ponytail and resumed marking his skin. He started drawing the small Yin in the Yang area, his tattoo almost finished. The machine and Junhoe’s moans were the only sounds that could be heard in the room.

“Stop,” Junhoe held Jiwon’s hand. He held down his pen and removed his mask, “Junhoe, are you okay? Would you like me to blow you off again?”

 _Oh._ That definitely sounded so wrong. 

“Yes, please, Jiwon,” he instantly replied in a mumble.

Okay, maybe not. Junhoe’s reply had him worked up. He blew another cold air in his chest. Junhoe trembled. How many times did Junhoe tremble? He had lost count. Everything Junhoe did was too erotically sexual for Jiwon.

Jiwon was trying to concentrate but Junhoe’s moans were giving him the wrong signals. It was distracting him, honestly. Whenever he tried to draw on him, he moaned, a moan that sounded like _something else._ And something growing between his legs was not helping him at all to do his work properly.

It frustrated him. It frustrated him that he couldn’t be a professional when it came to this sensitive customer, and at the same time, it frustrated him that he should be in control of his libido.

But Jiwon was weak for his desires.

Jiwon blew a warm breath directly over Junhoe’s nipple causing the latter to immediately grab Jiwon’s hair under his ponytail. The pain was actually pleasing, it increased his appetite more. Hungry eyes caught lustful eyes. He grinned. He found this kinky.

“You like this?” Jiwon eyed him, a smirk found its way to his lips.

Junhoe didn’t answer, he didn’t know what happened. He felt an electric shot to his groin when Jiwon blew a warm air at his nipple. The sudden urge to sit up and grab Jiwon was instinctive. He was trying to suppress his responses to Jiwon’s touches. He was feeling the pain and pleasure too much all at the same time. And he felt it would be dangerous for him if Jiwon continued what he was doing. Too dangerous to wanting to feel Jiwon’s hands on him.

Fuck sensitivity.

Jiwon was having fun seeing Junhoe all riled up in such a simple tease. Confident that Junhoe was feeling the same thing, he showed him his interest to do more than just teasing as he ran his tongue over his upper teeth. He saw Junhoe gulped as they held each others gazes. His hand on his hair was tightening its hold, making Jiwon flinch. 

Jiwon liked it. He liked it how Junhoe was oozing with dominance. It was something new and he was thrilled about it. He looked at him flirtatiously. He could see Junhoe’s brows coming together, as if figuring out on what to do in this situation. 

Jiwon brought his eyes to level with Junhoe’s, eyes getting lost when he smiled and asked,  “So, what are we gonna do next, Junhoe?” as he removed the gloves on his hands.

Junhoe was taken aback by his question, not expecting it, “Why are you asking me?” his breath hitching as Jiwon’s finger traced his cheek, down to his neck and chest. He  started to touch his bare skin at his sides, dangerously closing in to his nipple. He stretched, puffing his chest out at the feathered touches Jiwon was giving him. 

Jiwon liked it being playful. He leaned in closer to Junhoe’s body, hovering over his torso to reach for his ear to whisper, “I don’t know. I need your approval, maybe?” Rather, he wanted Junhoe to beg. He dipped his nose on Junhoe’s neck, sniffing the other without touching his skin but feeling the heat of his body on his own. He felt Junhoe’s grip on his hair softened, as if massaging his scalp and trying to push his head to his skin. He saw Junhoe drew his head backwards, as though tempting him to touch him more. Save it for later, Jiwon still wanted to tease him more. He headed south and blew soft hot breaths down to Junhoe’s nipple, enough to make it hard. 

Junhoe shuddered at the pleasure Jiwon’s breath was making. It especially drove him crazy at the thought that his mouth was nearing his chest. He didn’t want to assume what Jiwon was asking but he really felt that he was asking for more than to touch him. He was craving Jiwon’s heat since the day he was robbed off of his opportunity to do something more with him. 

Jiwon, playing a little daring, stared at Junhoe through his lashes and teasingly flat-licked circled Junhoe’s areola, unrushed, wet,  and hot, before taking a nip on it.

“Fuck, Jiwon. Are you doing this on purpose?” Junhoe swore, he already threw away the courtesies the moment Jiwon made him feel his body hot. His grip oh his hair was tighter than before, forcing Jiwon’s head to be pulled back. His breathing started to get deeper. His face getting hotter. He was not embarrassed, he was feeling a bit euphoric.

Jiwon smirked, grabbing Junhoe’s other hand oh his side to his face without breaking the eye contact. “Hmm, maybe?” And licked his palm. 

Jiwon had cut the last string that was holding Junhoe’s sanity together. Junhoe released his hold and flopped down on the bed, too overwhelmed with Jiwon’s teasings. He was confused. He couldn’t grasp the reality that Jiwon was tasting him right at this moment. A moment that he was just dreaming a month ago when he first saw him. His cock was getting angrier by the minute, growing in every touch Jiwon made. He brought his free hand to his mouth and bit it, to suppress the moans that were about to get out. 

Jiwon kept his hold on Junhoe’s other hand. He planted kisses and traced them back to his chest. He placed the hand he was holding above Junhoe’s head, making a stretch on his chest, exposing Junhoe’s sensitive spots more. A little lap on the hardened mound got Junhoe elicit a low moan that sounded so beautiful to him. He bit on it again. He sucked, nipped, and played on his nipple until Junhoe was convulsing under him.

Everything about Junhoe was beautiful. His moans, his chest, his nipple, his reactions, his face, and his lips. Especially, those red lips he was craving since their last meeting. It haunted him not to be able to taste those lips! And today, he decided it was his to claim.

Jiwon removed Junhoe’s hand on his mouth to take a look on those lips. He saw Junhoe staring at him with his mouth slightly parted, breaths getting deeper, and a tongue who snaked its way out from its cave to invite him inside.

An invitation for him to enter.

 _Fuck it_ , Jiwon had enough. He wanted to ravish this beautiful creature in front of him right now. He got on top, positioning himself exactly where he could feel Junhoe’s hard-on on his, locking the other under him with his legs on the sides. He settled himself and nibbled on Junhoe’s lower lip, finally tasting the cherry-flavored balm. He moaned as he felt Junhoe's lips on him. How his lips was intoxicating him to taste more. Hungry mouths craving for each other, as Jiwon’s lusty tongue entered Junhoe’s hot entrance with Junhoe sucking him hard. God, Junhoe sucking his tongue has got him weak. He shuddered at the thought how this pretty, eager mouth could do to him other than sucking his tongue.

The thirst for Junhoe’s body heat was driving him wild, prompting him to grind himself on the obvious hardened bulge Junhoe offered, feeling his body heat rising. Deep moans started to form, as well as hard bulges were felt on their groins, dry humping each other slowly.

Words were lost in the heat of the moment, but moans of pleasure and hitched breaths were the only sound inside the room. 

Junhoe sat up. He touched the muscular toned body underneath the  baggy clothes Jiwon was wearing. He discarded Jiwon’s shirt to the side, momentarily breaking the kiss. His eyes wandered looking at Jiwon’s body. He felt the hardened nipple on his palms as he surveyed his body with amusement. He voyeured south, noticing how low Jiwon’s boxers were, the visible wide V-line that was displayed before him before seeing the hard outline of the very obvious needy member underneath the boxers. He gulped. He could have just cummed off looking at this well defined contours of his chest and abs, how strong it would feel to be manhandled by this man right now. He went back on kissing Jiwon hungrily. His hand on Jiwon’s neck and one on the back, feeling his hard muscles on him,  pushing Jiwon further into him. 

Jiwon kept on playing on his hard nipple, evading the unfinished tattoo, while exploring his mouth and rubbing himself on Junhoe. He could hear Junhoe whimpering into his mouth, writhing under him, sending waves of pleasure directly to his cock. 

“God, Jiwon, stop teasing me and just do it.” Junhoe begged while trembling under him.

“Do what, Junhoe?” He knew what Junhoe wanted but he wouldn’t be giving it to him that easily. He wanted him to beg. Jiwon has a newly found kink, making Junhoe beg.

Jiwon felt Junhoe shifted under him, slowly opening his belt to open his pants to slid past his legs, freeing himself from Jiwon. Jiwon watched him get naked infront of him. His heart was beating wild, as Junhoe laid back, his arms supported his body and legs on top of Jiwon’s. He had never expected Junhoe to expose his full length and shamelessly open his legs wide for him to settle in between. He salivated. He felt his cock itched. He bit his lip hard. Wallowing himself with the beauty of the naked body this man possessed.

Jiwon saw Junhoe looked at the side, his flushed face shying away with his brazen position, as if tempting Jiwon to come and take him. Jiwon was bewitched by this tempter that was standing proud between his legs. Jiwon was at a trance. Stunned at the unexpected boldness Junhoe was showing him. Where was the cute, shy guy he was teasing two days ago? 

“Don’t make me wait, I might change my mind,” Junhoe conditioned, threatening him to manipulate Jiwon's course of actions.

Jiwon knew what Junhoe was doing, but he wouldn't be giving it to him easily. He hovered himself to Junhoe’s face who was, now, looking at him intently, his breath on his lips, clearly showing how aroused he was at this moment.

They kissed once more, a different one than the earlier. It was soft, hungry but softer. It made Junhoe close his eyes, savoring the lips before Jiwon pulled himself away, staring down at him hard, as if mocking him. It sent shivers down to his spine. The dominating aura Jiwon was displaying was clearly a turn on. He dropped his head back, releasing a deep moan to release a sigh of pleasure that was building up on his chest. The way Jiwon hovered over him, clearly untouching the lewd body Junhoe was showing off, the needed body contact to satisfy the electricity that was sending him to the edge was driving him insane. He felt teeth biting him on his exposed neck, a gasp escaped his lips. He raised himself for the desired body contact to satiate his needs but Jiwon, as if reading his mind, pulled himself up to prevent the contact.

Jiwon smirked and waved a finger, signalling him of his disapproval. He came in closer and whispered, “not until you beg me to do something you want,” then he licked his ear.

A TEASE! Junhoe silently screamed. He wouldn’t beg. He always get what he wanted without begging, but why was it so hard for Jiwon? He felt Jiwon settled between his legs, his face teasingly close to his hard on, blowing hot airs, still not touching it.

Jiwon was having fun teasing Junhoe but his own cock was was getting bigger at the sight of Junhoe’s head crowned with a shiny pearl on top. His mouth began to water. He saw Junhoe’s cock twitched. He aimed his lips on the tip of Junhoe’s pride and tasted the precum. He saw Junhoe getting frustrated at the littlest contact he was doing as Junhoe tried to buckle his hips to touch his lips but failed. He smirked at him and opened his mouth and a pool of saliva dripped from the tip of his tongue, aiming at the tip of Junhoe’s cock.

“Jiwoooon,” Junhoe whimpered as he felt the drip of Jiwon’s saliva ran down to his length. He felt his leg raised and wet lips kissing his inner thigh, closing in to his mad member. 

He ignored Junhoe’s call and kept on giving wet kisses and licks on the groin area, intentionally ignoring the needy member. He looked at Junhoe intently and he saw him hanging his head back and forth looking at him, his eyes begging to be touched, his mouth wide open to breathe in air.

He loved watching Junhoe. How it pleased him to see his raw expressions that he was wanting from him. Without breaking the eye contact, he once again opened his mouth to let his saliva flowed from it and to Junhoe’s aching member.

“Jiwon, please!” called out, tears running down from his eyes from the neglected frustrations his cock was feeling.

“Not until you tell me what you want,” he teased, holding Junhoe’s legs down on the sides to steady the hips, “look at me,” he commanded.

Junhoe looked at him with wet eyes. He locked eyes with Jiwon as he put out his tongue and licked the slit of his cock. It got him biting his lower lip harder. Then he lightly swallowed his head, giving the preview of what Junhoe was about to have if he gave him what he wanted. FUCK! Junhoe was going insane. Jiwon mind-fucking him with his teasings would literally be the death of him. He bucked his hips to go inside Jiwon’s mouth but his strong hands were on his sides, controlling him. He was clutching the sheet under him to control the loud moan that was about to get out. Heading him was enough for him to release his load if Jiwon would continue these teasings.

Jiwon popped the head out of his mouth, still playing with the slit before completely depriving Junhoe of the pleasure that was about to be released by his cock. He knew Junhoe was nearing his end, but he had to tease him a bit more to satisfy his carnal needs.

Junhoe had enough of it. He was angry and frustrated. He reached out for Jiwon’s hair and pulled it backwards, causing Jiwon to look at him smiling. His smile was provoking him when he felt a hand sliding in his length. An unexpected moan escaped  from his lips, his hand slowly releasing his hold on Jiwon’s hair as he laid back and covered his eyes in frustration.

“PLEASE! TOUCH ME. FUCK ME HARD. EAT ME WHOLE.” He finally gave in. He begged without thinking anything but Jiwon’s mouth on him or his cock inside him. His pride crumbling into pieces, just wanting Jiwon to touch him.

Jiwon smirked, “I thought you’d never ask.” He raised both Junhoe’s legs on his shoulder and a pillow under Junhoe’s ass. He took both Junhoe’s hand guiding them at the back of his head. He fixed his eyes on Junhoe’s clouded eyes as he lowered himself and nosed his length, smelling the scent of sex before encircling the cock with his tongue, licking him from below his shaft to the tip, and making it disappear inside his mouth. 

Jiwon’s mouth was hot. He moaned with every bob Jiwon was doing to him. How did it end up like this, him begging, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind it now as he was being washed away the the intense feeling of nearing climax. He guided Jiwon’s head to eat and suck him more. Pain of the new tattoo forgotten, he was overwhelmed with Jiwon eating him whole. Deep-throating him as he closed his eyes and let the euphoric sensation took over him.

Junhoe’s loud moans were heard in the room. Jiwon was thankful that he only appointed Junhoe for today. He could scream as loud as he could without reservations. He felt Junhoe’s groin tensing, signalling him that he was about to cum. “Jiwon!” Junhoe shouted. He felt Junhoe’s hand tightened his hold to remove Jiwon from him but he remained still, sucking him harder until loads of thick fluid spilled into his mouth, almost choking him. A resounding moan filled the room. Fortunately, Junhoe tasted sweet. He swallowed the everything until Junhoe’s juices were sucked dry from his cock, sending Junhoe to his oblivion.

Junhoe opened his eyes. He was breathing hard, after coming down from his high. He blankly stared at the roof, regulating his breathing when he heard a metal clinking and clothes shuffling at his foot. He looked at Jiwon and saw him unbuckling his pants, together with his boxers, until his cock was vivaciously standing up, precum pooling in its tip, grinding up in his raised entrance. He felt his cock becoming alive again, blood suddenly rushing down south. His head feeling light-headed.

“We’re not finished yet, baby,” Jiwon cooed, gliding his hands on Junhoe’s sides, positioning himself between Junhoe’s legs. He grinned as he saw Junhoe’s eyes grew big and shivered when he grinded himself on him.

“God, Junhoe. You feel so good against me,” he moaned, seeing Junhoe blush on the compliment. He smiled. It was funny for Jiwon to see Junhoe still blushing after all the lewd things they have done. 

“Koo, _fucking,_ Junhoe,” Jiwon was moaning, it was his time to feel good. Grinding himself on him was making him feel so good. Unbelievably too good for his sanity. What else if it was inside him? Jiwon was in turmoil to hold himself in. He needed to prepare Junhoe first.

He looked at Junhoe, who was now half sitting on the wall, sucking his fingers, as if he had read his mind. Junhoe was looking at him playfully, playing his wet tongue in between his 2 fingers, lubricating it with his saliva, and fluttering his eyes closed, feeling good in playing flirty with him, as he traced his fingers to his hole. Jiwon grabbed his hand and licked on them too, adding the thickened saliva before guiding it to his entrance.

Junhoe saw Jiwon watching him as he inserted one finger inside. He felt awkward under his gaze, but confident when he heard Jiwon moaning for his name. Soft whimpers escaped his lips. It was more arousing for him to see Jiwon staring at him. The thought of Jiwon standing between his legs, soon going to take him was even more exciting. When it was getting comfortable, a second finger came in. He felt stretched, but Junhoe knew his two fingers were not enough with how big Jiwon’s were. He changed his position, he turned around, his chest on the bed and his hips up high, his entrance gaping wide at Jiwon. He felt so good exposing himself to Jiwon. He could access himself better in this position.

Jiwon pulled him over, placing him back in the same position he was before. Shocked at the manhandling, he saw Jiwon came closer and said, “I want to see your pretty face when you prepare yourself for me,” and kissed him. This wasn’t supposedly be romantic, but he felt passionate about on how Jiwon whispered it to him. He wanted to please Jiwon more.

He heard Jiwon opened a cap of bottle, assuming a lubricant, and smeared it over his fingers. Three fingers inside. How he wanted to feel Jiwon right now. His fingers were not doing the job it was supposed to do. “Jiwon-ah, please, I want you inside,” he begged.

“Are you that hungry for me, babe?” Jiwon raised one of his legs to his chest, for better access to his entrance, “that now you know how to beg for it.”

Junhoe felt humiliated, but it felt so good. He was confused as to how he liked Jiwon talking down to him. He felt the tip of Jiwon’s cock penetrating him slowly. A cry hitched into his throat. His eyes widened from the fullness his hole was being receiving. It was painful but he slowly grinded himself towards Jiwon that swallowed everything of Jiwon’s erect cock into his ass.

“Nnngh! You’re so big. It feels so good, baby,” Junhoe whimpered, feeling Jiwon’s cock in him as he slowly moved himself on him. His dirty talk had Jiwon’s member grew bigger inside sending him waves of pain and pleasure from within.

Jiwon could feel Junhoe’s hole eating him whole, a haven for his aching manhood. He slowly pounded on Junhoe, his eyes closed, savoring the carnal lust he was experiencing. He could feel Junhoe’s walls closing him in, contracting at every movement, which riled him up to move faster, hitting the exact spot where he got Junhoe screaming for his name.

Junhoe was a mess. He was crying his heart out when Jiwon hit him in his spot repeatedly, clouding his mind with pleasure. He was whimpering every time Jiwon hit his prostate, the lust was too much. He touched himself, pumping himself hard and fast, as Jiwon was pumping himself inside him. He felt Jiwon claiming his lips as Jiwon’s torso clenched, impending a release.

“You’re so fucking hot, Junhoe. Can I cum inside?” Jiwon moaned, not stopping from dancing his hips on Junhoe’s.

“You may do whatever you want, Jiwon. You feel so good inside me. I don’t mind. Just fuck me whole,” Junhoe cried, eyes clouded with pleasure. Junhoe found it erotic that Jiwon had to ask him permission.

Jiwon couldn’t have asked for more. He pounded on him rhythmically hard and fast. Junhoe talking dirty with him really had him going. He kissed Junhoe, bit his lip, and sucked the mole in his neck as he tensed for a release. “I’m cumming, Junhoe. Junhoe, Junhoe, Junhoe, You're so fucking hot, Junhoe!” and released his load into him, filling Junhoe. Junhoe whimpered and released his second shot between their bodies. Loads of thick juices spilled from him as he convulsed during his release. Jiwon still holding on to Junhoe’s hips, ground himself slowly, emptying his shot as he got out of Junhoe. 

Junhoe whimpered at the loss of contact but still felt satisfied for he was full with Jiwon’s juice in him, dripping from his hole.

Jiwon collapsed on top of him. Breaths on each other’s necks, sweats mixing together with his seed sliding between their chests. They stayed like that for a while. Until Jiwon lapped his neck, tasting the saltiness of his sweat, sucking him good until Junhoe could feel that it would bruise later on. Junhoe hugged his companion, still sweaty with the aftermath. His unfinished tattoo started to feel numb with pain, throbbing as the sweat started seeping in the wound.

Jiwon could feel Junhoe’s discomfort under him. He stopped sucking his neck and looked at him, “are you okay? Am I too heavy?” he asked.

The room was filled with Junhoe’s laughter, finding it ridiculous to ask him now how was he. He smiled and gave Jiwon a peck on his lips. “I feel amazing Jiwon- _ssi_. Thank you for asking. You were fantastic,” he giggled. He never giggled, but with Jiwon, anything was possible. “My tattoo’s just hurting right now.” he complained.

Jiwon sat abruptly, pulling away from Junhoe, as if an electricity hit between them. “Sorry, sorry! I forgot about that.” he was about to stand up when he felt a grip in his wrist, preventing him to go. Junhoe shook his head and pulled him back on top of him to lock him in his embrace.

Jiwon looked into Junhoe’s eyes. They were now bright and clear. He could look at them all day without getting tired of it. How it could stare right back into his soul. Captivating him. Simply, beautiful.

“Have I told you that your eyes are beautiful?” he complimented while touching Junhoe’s face, showing his affection towards the other. He saw Junhoe purred into his palm and looked at him flirtatiously, showing his caved mouth smile and said, “Tell it to me a thousand times, I won’t get tired hearing of it.”

Jiwon’s heart fluttered. Junhoe was really beautiful. He lovingly kissed both of Junhoe’s eyes. He brushed away the wet strands of hair on his small forehead and kissed it tenderly. He put their foreheads together and shared a kiss.

Junhoe kept on making him breathless. He knew that he was being bewitched by this beauty. And he knew that he couldn’t escape from him after tasting this rare delicacy. Junhoe was the epitome of perfection, and he was lucky to have a taste of him.

He looked at Junhoe again, whose eyes were now closed, breaths getting even, and lips still swollen from the abuse it received. He couldn't resist to peck on them. “Let me clean you up, babe.”

“Babe?” Junhoe whispered, as if doubting what he heard. Jiwon really found this person cute! How could he not get tired of seeing Junhoe’s innocent expressions from time to time? “Yes, _babe._ You won’t mind me calling you that from now on, would you?” and a wink.

Junhoe blushed. He could feel his ears getting hot. Calling him babe after sex felt like as if Jiwon was owning him. And he didn't mind Jiwon claiming him as his own. He looked at the side and nodded. He felt embarrassed. He couldn’t look at Jiwon.

Jiwon smiled. He got wipes and dried towels to clean the mess they’ve made. He carefully wiped Junhoe’s body, placed an ointment and protective sheet on Junhoe’s tat after cleaning it from their fluids. He felt sorry for Junhoe for being an overly sensitive customer, and the small tattoo was only half done when he got distracted with Junhoe’s unintended erotic moans. 

They dressed up and got out of the room hands intertwined together. A smile formed in Junhoe’s lips. A smile that Jiwon found so beautifully attractive. He faced Junhoe and his heart burst with emotions as he saw Junhoe’s face glowed with awkwardness and glint in his eyes. He kissed him again, never getting enough of Junhoe’s presence. He held his hands and kissed them as well. “My prince,” he whispered on them, and looked into his eyes once again.

The blush never left Junhoe’s face and ears, the attention he was receiving from Jiwon was making his heart dance. The self-confident Jiwon he encountered inside the room has now completely disappeared.

“See you in two weeks time? To finish your tattoo?” Jiwon said, never leaving his eyes on Junhoe. He massaged Junhoe’s hand with his thumb, actually feeling nervous for a reply. The taller man cupped his chin and kissed him in reply, “why not later at dinner, my king? Take me out or you might not see me anymore,” he challenged.

Jiwon was elated. He kissed his hands and hugged him. “See you later at 7, tonight then? Wear something comfortable, _Koo Junhoe_ ,” he called as he followed Junhoe to the door. He loved calling his name. He loved everything about his Koo Junhoe.

"Fetch me at my apartment. I'll be waiting." Junhoe winked as he said his goodbye and walked out

Jiwon never felt this blissful before in any of his relationships, (flings, to be more precise). But to be with Junhoe was something he foresees as someone to keep for a very long time.

He walked back to the counter to fix his things when he saw a box of to-go, still warm, placed on the table with a nameless note:

 

_God, you were so loud that I have to leave and find myself a partner. You two were hot. ;) I enjoyed the show. Enjoy the meal! (Though I know you ENJOYED your meal already. You owe me a story.)_

_p.s. you should learn how to lock your door properly. I locked it for you, buddy. I know you had a great time. I never heard you moan like that. ;)_

 

Jiwon crumpled the note in his hand. Blood suddenly rushed to his face, maybe because of irritation or embarrassment, he didn’t know. He didn't have to know where note came from. But from what he knows is that he would punch a certain blondie the moment he shows his face to him.

But really, he should goddamn know how to lock the door properly next time.

 

 

==

 

 

Junhoe came out from the shower and looked at the clock. _It's almost 7_ , he thought to himself.

He looked at the mirror and stretched his neck. He smiled, he was satisfied at the purple marks he saw on it. _Pretty,_ he thought.

His tattoo on his chest was left unfinished. Even if it was awfully painful, if it wasn’t for this, he wouldn’t be having tattoos all over his body. He counted. He got five. Two on his neck, one on his chest, and two in his inner thighs.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember the feeling of Jiwon's lips on his. How the bruise was already deep in color, marking him with traces of Jiwon's lust. He touched the kiss marks Jiwon made. He felt owned. A kink he never knew he would enjoy.

And tonight would be the night where he would add a new collection in his body. And for days to come.

 

\- 끝 -

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this satisfied your *smut* cravings. Prompts are highly appreciated. :) Inspire me to make more.
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/kimjiwonandau

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. I'll be posting some of my drabbles in twitter here. (Of course, edited and longer versions, I think.)
> 
> Any prompt suggestions? You can drop by here to give me inspiration:
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/kimjiwonandau


End file.
